Drain the Blood
by Fafi Raposinha
Summary: SongFic com a música Drain the Blood, dos The Distillers.Quatre como central.Saindo de uma missão, na Terra, Quatre passa por um bairro pobre e violento.


Essa é uma song fic da música Drain the Blood, da banda The Distillers.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

_**THE DISTILLERS - DRAIN THE BLOOD**_

_I'm living on shattered faith_

_The kind that likes to restrict your breath_

_theres never been a better time than this to_

_suffocate on internal bliss_

Segurou a respiração com força enquanto se escondia atrás de uma enorme máquina, em uma sala da base inimiga que e ele e seus, atreveria dizer, amigos invadiram para essa missão.

Todos haviam se separada e agora ele se encontrava nessa sala cheia de máquinas enormes ocupando todos os lados, estava espremido entre a parede e uma dessas máquinas que produziam um zumbido irritante, apenas esperando o técnico sair de uma vez da sala, depois da revisão, para poder colocar os explosivos e sair de lá de uma vez.

Assim que o técnico saiu, e os explosivos foram postos em seus lugares pelo jovem loiro de olhos azuis, que transmitiam tranqüilidade e doçura a todos, o jovem saiu rapidamente da sala.

Logo os cinco pilotos estavam novamente juntos, escapando da base, enquanto acionavam os explosivos e os pontos principais da base se transformavam em bolas de fogo e fumaça.

_In the city_

_this wasnt so much hate_

_you seem to rise above_

_and takes its place_

_the heart pumps until it dies_

_Drain the Blood the heart its wise_

Os guardas já sabiam da invasão, mas já era tarde.Aquela pequena base militar na Terra não era tão bem protegida, e os pilotos realizaram a missão sem maiores problemas.

Do lado de fora já eram altas horas da madrugada, cada um pegava um veículo e escapava.Heero pulou para dentro de um bueiro aberto, escapando pelo esgoto.Trowa e Wufei pegaram um jipe, enquanto colocavam perucas e óculos escuros, e sumiam pelas movimentadas ruas.Duo simplesmente pegou uma moto e sumiu como um raio.O loiro colocou uma peruca ruiva com as pontas dos cabelos artificiais repicadas, que chegava até seus ombros, colocou óculos escuros e trocou suas roupas negras de espionagem por um short e uma blusa brancas, com uma larga jaqueta azul por cima.

Ele andava nas ruas com naturalidade, mostrando-se até surpreso pelos militares que andavam pelas mesmas, observando atentamente cada um que passava.Tentando escapar para longe desses militares ele foi indo cada vez para mais fundo da cidade, indo para um bairro pobre e perigoso.

Os olhos azuis, pro trás das lentes negras, viam pessoas sem teto, de homens velhos e barbudos até pequenas crianças, jogadas nas calçadas, desnorteadas e esqueléticas, seus rostos sujos e seus olhos sem esperanças.

Ele logo passou pro um beco, trombando com um homem que saia de lá.Ficou parado no lugar vendo o homem correr para longe.Assim que ouviu soluços e virou sua face para o beco viu, lá no fundo, uma mulher.Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e suas roupas estavam desarrumadas, até rasgada em alguns lugares.

Os olhos cor de mel dessa mulher o encararam como esperando algo.

Mas ele só se virou para frente e continuou seguindo seu caminho.

Logo ele estava no fim daquela rua, e viu aquele homem que saia apressado do beco, segurando uma bolsa, provavelmente daquela moça, ele arrancou a carteira de dentro da mesma e pegou todo o dinheiro que lá estava.Logo caminhando para o bar do outro lado da rua, deixando a bolsa simples e branca jogada no meio da calçada suja.

Quatre andou lentamente para lá, recolheu a bolsa e a carteira.Então ficou parado na calçada.Apenas olhando o homem sentar-se em um dos bancos frente ao balcão e pedir alguma coisa.Até que alguém ao lado daquele homem o cochichou alguma coisa e ele se virou para, finalmente, ver aquele "ruivo" do outro lado da calçada que o encarava.

Aquele homem se levantou de seu lugar e foi até onde estava Quatre.Quando estava para se aproximar, o jovem se virou e começou a caminhar até um beco afastado.O homem sorriu de forma perversa e seguiu mais rápido aquele que o guiava ao beco.

Assim que estavam no fim do beco, o homem já erguia um dos braços para tocar aquela pessoa que estava de costas para ele.

Mas essa pessoa se virou rapidamente, com uma arma que foi posta entre os olhos daquele sujeito com a alma tão suja quanto as ruas daquele bairro.O homem se paralisou, e olhou para as lentes escuras dos óculos, que escorregaram um pouco pelo delicado nariz, mostrando a bela cor azul da íris.

_All my my friends are murder_

_All my bones no marrows in_

_All these feinds want teenage meat_

_All my friends are murderers_

_Away…_

E o dono desses belos olhos azuis puxou o gatilho.

A arma tinha um silenciador, e a rua estava semideserta.Apenas aquele bar, um pouco longe do beco onde tudo acontecia tinha movimento.

Mas mesmo que alguém visse o que acontecia naquela rua, ninguém faria nada.

Quando eles viam o que estava de errada, vendavam seus olhos e faziam suas mentes viajarem para longe.

Tão longe que nem mesmo o som desse tiro poderia chegar a seus ouvidos.

_Ive never met a pearl quite like you_

_who could shimmer and rot at the same time through_

_theres never been a better time than this_

_to bite your hand off frost bitten emenence_

Ele voltou a esconder a arma em suas roupas.E começou a andar voltando pelo caminho de onde viera.

Primeiro foi até aqueles desabrigados, quando os achou tirou algumas notas do bolso de seu short e entregou a eles.Lá eles teriam o suficiente para comprar comida por algum tempo.

Então foi atrás daquela mulher.Quando a encontrou ela estava um pouco longe daquele beco, ainda se recompondo, com duas outras mulheres junto a ela, consolando-a.

Ele foi a passos lentos até onde ela estava e lhe estendeu a bolsa.

Tinha colocado um pouco de dinheiro de volta na carteira dela, assim ela não teria tanto prejuízo.

- Aqui esta.Aquele homem não vai mais te incomodar.

A mulher fungou uma vez e pegou a bolsa, os olhos cor de mel voltaram a fitar o jovem "ruivo".Então ela falou, com dificuldade.

- E-Ele é meu marido.E pai de...De meus dois filhos.

Quatre ficou um momento em silêncio, então se virou e começou a andar para sair daquele bairro logo de uma vez.

_All my friends are murder_

_All my bones no marrows in_

_All these feinds want teenage meat_

_All my friends are murderers_

_Away...away...away..._

Acabou passando por aqueles sem teto que havia dado dinheiro.Os mais velhos estavam no bar onde antes estava o marido da mulher dos olhos cor de mel.Mais no fim da rua viu os mais jovens, estavam todos enfileirados na calçada enquanto usavam as drogas que compraram com o dinheiro que lhes foi dado.

I'm alive in uterine

A stab in the dark

a new day has dawned

open up and let it flow

i'll make it yours so here we go

Já estava longe daquele bairro.

Começava a amanhecer e agora entrava em ruas onde aqueles que moravam nas proximidades eram da alta classe.Acabou cortando caminho pelo parque.

As belas árvores, tudo limpo e um guarda andando de um lado para o outro, mantendo a ordem e a paz.

Em seu caminho viu um casal passeando.A mulher tinha uma barriga que mostrava sua gravidez e o homem possuía um sorriso e mostrava-se paparicar a mulher até o último fio de cabelo.

Quando passou ao lado deles, a mulher o olhou pelo canto do olho.Ele também o fez, e viu belos olhos cor de mel.

Mas ele voltou a olhar para frente, fechando um momento seus olhos claros.

_All my friends are murder_

_All my bones no marrows in_

_All this fiends want teenage meat_

_All my friends are murderers _

_Away hes gone away... _

Logo ele chegou a casa onde estavam todos os pilotos morando juntos, assim que chegou foi recebido por Duo e descobriu que fora o último a chegar.

Passou o olhar pela sala, onde seus companheiros na sala daquela casa.As cortinas estavam fechadas, fazendo um ambiente escuro, Wufei carregava algumas armas e as colocava sobre a mesa, onde Trowa traçava algumas rotas de fuga nas plantas da próxima base que seria invadida, Duo entregava a munição para o chinês e Heero mandava o relatório sobre a base que fora explodida aquela noite para os doutores.

Quatre, por um instante, foi até a janela e abriu uma fresta nas cortinas, vendo o sol brilhar e as pessoas nas ruas, andando de um lado para o outro, apressadas.

Suspirou e fechou a cortina.Tinha de ajudar seus companheiros.

* * *

Tradução da música:

_**Drain the Blood - Drene o Sangue**_

_Eu estou vivendo numa fé destruída_

_O tipo que gosta de restringir sua respiração_

_Nunca houve um momento melhor do que este_

_Para sufocar na felicidade interna_

_Na cidade_

_Isto não era assim, tanto ódio_

_Você parece levantar-se acima_

_E este lugar é tomado_

_O coração bombeia até que morrer_

_Drene o sangue, o coração é sábio_

_Todos meus meus amigos são assassinados_

_Todos os meus ossos, não têm medulas_

_Todos esses inimigos querem carne adolescente_

_Todos meus meus amigos são assassinos_

_Longe..._

_Eu nunca me encontrei com uma pérola completamente como você_

_Quem poderia brilhar e apodrecer ao mesmo tempo dentro_

_Nunca houve uma estadia melhor do que esta a_

_Para morder sua mão fora do eminente mordida fria_

_Todos meus meus amigos são assassinados_

_Todos os meus ossos, não têm medulas_

_Todos esses inimigos querem carne adolescente_

_Todos meus meus amigos são assassinos_

_Longe...longe...longe..._

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa..._

_Eu estou viva no útero_

_Um golpe na obscuridade_

_Um dia novo no amanhecer_

_Abra acima e deixe-o fluir_

_Eu farei isto seu, assim que nós vamos_

_Todos meus meus amigos são assassinados_

_Todos os meus ossos, não têm medulas_

_Todos esses inimigos querem carne adolescente_

_Todos meus meus amigos são assassinos_

_É partido afastado.

* * *

_

Hm...Eu REALMENTE não sei o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra, mas...Sabe...Eu ouvi essa essa song música e eu amei ela, ai eu fiz fic ;D

Simples assim...

É, eu sou completamente estranha!Podem falar!

Se mandar reviews eu fico feliz!

Até uma próxima n.n


End file.
